sailormoonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Geheimsender
right|300px Der Geheimsender ist die dritte Folge des Anime Sailor Moon. Handlung Teil 1 Königin Periglia wird nervös und ermahnt Jedite, dass der große Herrscher auf die versprochene Energie wartet und die ganze Verwantwortung auf Jedite lastet. Bunny sitzt zu Hause und hört eine romantische Radio Show im Radio, die Liebesbriefe vorliest. Die Gewinner der Briefe gewinnen eine Blumenbrosche. Bunny träumt davon, auch einen Brief zu schreiben und zu gewinnen, doch Luna schickt Bunny ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Bunnys Vater einen Zeitungsartikel über Schlafsucht. Bunny kommt die Treppe herunter gerannt, da ihre Mutter vergessen hat, sie zu wecken, doch auch die Lehrerin erscheint übermüdet in der Schule. Sie hat eine violette Blumenbrosche an der Brust und schläft auf dem Pult ein. Luna schleicht vor dem Game Center Crown umher und lässt sich von Mikoto Milch bringen, als Bunnys Lehrerin auf einer Trage in einen Krankwenwagen getragen wird. In einem Radiosender gehen etliche Briefe für die Sendung Romantik um Mitternacht ein und die Verantwortlichen wundern sich, da es so eine Sendung auf dem Sender gar nicht gibt, doch eine scheinbar hilfsbereite Dame erklärt sich bereit sich um die Briefe zu kümmern. Naru und Bunny schlänkern die Straße entlang und schwärmen von der Sendung, als die beiden wieder den schwarzhaarigen Mann der ersten Folgen begegnen. Von Naru ermutigt, setzt sich Bunny daran, auch einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben und will sich bei dem Radiosender beraten lassen, doch dort will niemand dafür verantwortlich sein. Abends wird auf dem Radiosender ein Liebesbrief von Naru vorgelesen. Im Studio sieht man die scheinbar hilfsbereite Dame stehen und die Briefe werden von Jedite vorgelesen. Teil 2 In der Schule öffnet Naru stolz ein Geschenk, was die selbe Blumenbrosche enthält, die auch die Lehrerin getragen hat. Als sie sie ansteckt, schläft sie ein, wie auch Bunny, die neben ihr steht. In ihrem Traum schwebt Bunny am Mond vorbei und trifft auf Tuxedo Mask, den sie fragt, ob er ihr Freund sein will in der Zukunft. Sie bittet ihn sein Gesicht zu zeigen, doch als er die Maske abnehmen will, wird Bunny von Luna geweckt und wacht neben Naru im Krankenhaus aus. Luna schickt Bunny zum Radiosender, um dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten. Vor Ort erhält Bunny einen Füllfederhalter, der Bunny in alles verwandelt, was sie will. Mit einem Zauberspruch sieht Bunny nun aus wie eine hübsche Radiomoderatorin und schleicht sich in das Gebäude. Im Aufnahmeraum sieht sie den Moderator Jack Dyte (Jedite), unterbricht die Sendung und warnt alle vor der Brosche. Die scheinbar hilfreiche Dame verwandelt sich in Kita und attackiert Bunny, welche sich nun in Sailor Moon verwandelt. Sie erfährt, dass Jedite hinter all den Dämonen steckt und bekämpft zuerst Kita doch gegen Jedite hat sie keine Chance. Bevor Sailor Moon wirklich Schaden nimmt, kommt ihr Tuxedo Mask zu Hilfe und Jedite schlägt die Flucht ein. Die schlafenden Menschen wachen wieder auf und in der Schule beginnt Bunny einen Liebesbriefe an Tuxedo Mask zu schreiben Fortsetzung *In dieser Folge erfährt man das erste Mal, dass auch über Königin Periglia eine Ranghöherer Herrscher steht. *Sailor Moon trifft das erste Mal auf Jedite. Zitate *Luna: "Das ist das Böse!" *Sailor Moon: "Ich verzeihe es euch nicht, dass ihr es gewagt habt, die Verliebtheit unschuldiger Mädchen auszunutzen." Kategorie:Jedite Kategorie:Königin Periglia Kategorie:Kita Kategorie:Jack Dyte Kategorie:Füllfederhalter Kategorie:Episode